


toilet stalls

by orphan_account



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Sexual Content, Underage Kissing, bathroom stalls, blowjob, curly is 18, ponyboy is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ponyboy gives head to curly in the toilet stalls
Relationships: Ponyboy Curtis/Curly Shepard
Kudos: 34





	toilet stalls

**Author's Note:**

> hi pony is 17 (age of consent here) and curly is 18!!!  
> so that means pony is a junior while curly is senior:)

curly doesn't know how he ended up here, he genuinely doesn’t. he isn’t complaining though.

ponyboy is on his knees in front of him with his pretty pink lips wrapped around his cock, his head moving up and down like theres no tomorrow.

“holy fuck, pony.” curly gasped out, trying to keep his voice down since classes are going on, while they’re here in one of the toilet stalls doing something they shouldn’t.

the taller male gripped onto the ponyboys hair and guided his head up and down at a quicker pace. “your mouth feels so good, doll.” curly moaned quietly while tilting his head back; his mouth opened slightly.

the younger boy moaned around his boyfriends shaft, loving every second of whats happening. sounds of curly moaning every few seconds and wet slick sounds of the youngest curtis’ sucking the shepards dick filled the bathroom.

pony dragged his tongue up his shaft then over his tip, sending curly over the edge; his blue eyes rolling to the back of his head. the reddish brown haired boy looked up at the brunette through his eyelashes, slowly sinking his head back down till his tip hit the back of his throat.

that was it for the eldest boy, moaning out ponys name while releasing down his boyfriends throat. ponyboy pulled off after swallowing curlys spunk, his face flushed and hair a mess. “lets get to class yeah” the curtis said with a grin on plastered to his face.

“don’t think my knees are gonna support me after that, ponybabe.” curly replied with a light laugh, pulling his boxers along with his jeans up, buttoning them. shortly grabbing ponys hand and putting him on his feet.

the short boy got onto his tip toes, leaving a soft kiss on his boyfriends lips. “see ya later, babe.” pony said while unlocking the stall door and walking out the bathroom to go to class.

curly stood there with a rather large smile on his face, it lasted a few seconds until dallas winston walked in with a smirk on his face. “you give that kid the time of his life or something?” dally said with a loud chuckle, ruffling curlys hair. 

“lay off, dal. just came here to talk” curly wished that the blonde boy didnt notice how his voice was shaking since basically nobody could lie to dallas, it was like trying to get away with murder.

“yeah, sure ya did, kid.”


End file.
